It's Worth Every Obstacle Along The Way
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes life worked on different parallels than anything else and yet it had made them lucky enough to meet and fall in love with each other.


Practice made perfect yet she still found a part of her lost to the nerves that circled her veins.

Shiemi smiled as she leaned against a tall, lithe form and listened closely to the directions he gave her.

Cooking was just like dancing then; sometimes a little practice went a long way, longer than most anyway.

She leaned closer and thrilled over the gentle pull of her back into his arms and the way his kiss danced along through her veins as if every last part of her was alive in the moment, eager for more.

Shiemi only found herself pulling away at the realization that she didn't want their dinner to burn and that every good moment had its days of needing to be drawn back.

She curled up against warm skin and watched the pot as if nervous that any second it could leave her, boil over.

Shiemi sighed in contentment when they finally pulled apart from their embrace and moved to get their dinner set up.

A smile danced along her lips as she listened to the soft plop of soup sliding into bowls and managed to curl closer against her husband.

Shiemi felt almost as if they were still newly weds as she watched Nezumi and whispered to him and remembered that day that she'd stumbled upon him, lost, and how brave he seemed to help her out.

She couldn't resist humming in contentment now as she considered the fact that they'd met through very unlikely of ways and somehow found their little nest of peace.

No relationship was perfect however and the amount of times that she'd bickered with Nezumi over something or other was far too many; they'd even second guessed each other's lives.

Shiemi though loved the little moments such as now, curled up close to her husband, half attempting to count his every heartbeat as if it was the only thing grounding her in reality and eating her soup as if it were a second part of her.

Finally though, she felt her mind go drowsy and her throughts run astray and couldn't help curling ever closer after setting her bowl down on the small table.

It was truly peaceful to fall asleep by your husband's side as the world continued to tilt and sway outside of your home.

Shiemi sighed and with that went her wakefulness as Nezumi let her rest and watched her delicate features that were always stronger than one realized at first.

She was small but strong as every ounce of her was willing to fight to grow stronger and to fight for those she loved; she still carried the past flames of her old life on her shoulders as well which felt more like a silent secret shared between them than anything else did.

Her blond hair was shorter years ago yet from all of this time of having a lack of means to cut it, her hair grew out and lightly dusted his side from where she lay curled against his side with her head resting on his chest.

There was a gentleness to the rise and fall of her chest and a peaceful serenity to the way she rested against him as if finally she'd calmed and trusted him to care for her.

She was usually hard at work during the day and so every gentle moment like this felt more precious than a hundred thousand gems.

He loved her more than anything despite every last difference of theirs and every accidental seeming meeting up to this point.

Nezumi held her close, and it was easy to see in how soft his eyes had went that he loved her more than anything; she'd been the last addition to his circle of close friends and the final step to help his outlook get a little brighter.

They'd talked before over whether they'd be lucky enough to have kids one day yet the pain of being from two completely different worlds or universes kept that worry alive day by day.

Shiemi smiled in her sleep and suddenly she curled even closer and warm, soft skin reminded Nezumi that any lifetime with her was definitely worth all of the struggle brought about by it and worth every last second whether they were fighting or happy or everything in between.

He held her closer and slowly felt his own exhaustion creep up on him though he'd fight it for a bit longer yet.


End file.
